


Shame

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Gang AU 'Verse [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Arrested Minor, Character Study, Gen, character reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: “Listen to me!” Rex cried, “Just go! Run! Get to the cops! Trust me! They can help!” It took all he could to turn around and run, crying as the sounds of his brother being beaten chased after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite the one-shot I had been planning on posting but it happened.
> 
> 2 of the characters aren't being called by their TCW name but rather modern names, because the TCW names are just nicknames and they haven't gotten those yet.
> 
> Also this is set before the Main fic's start.

' _Don't fight it,_ ' whispered the voice. He let out a pained cry, eyes watering as he watched Rex get punched. It wasn't fair. _It wasn't fair_! He had just wanted to _help_ , but of course, his brother had to pay for it. It wasn't his fault he didn't know what the hell was going on. He tried to _leave_! He tried to leave! But this _bullshit_ happened! It just wasn't fair!

“Listen to me!” Rex cried, “Just go! Run! Get to the cops! Trust me! They can help!” It took all he could to turn around and run, crying as the sounds of his brother being beaten chased after him.

' _You should have stayed. Even if it was a shitty place, at least your brother wouldn't be hurt because of your stupid ass, and your twin wouldn't be at risk. That's why you agreed to become the Eighth Brother in the first place._ ' The voice in his head said, freakishly calm. He ignored it. It wasn't okay. He was _good_ , and Rex would be fine. Rex was the strongest of them. He was the oldest and the wittiest and _Rex would be fine_!

Rex wasn't fine, he learned later on. He was sitting in the jail cell, curled up in a ball and trying not to cry. He was too young for this, Officer Koon had said. The kind cop lobbied for him to be tried as a child and a victim. In the end, he only got one.

He'd spend the next two years in juvie, maybe less if he was good. Regardless, Rex and his twin wouldn't be there to see him off. His parents were fuck knows where, had been for years now, and he was alone.

He was alone and scared and he just wanted his brothers.

“Hello, Eric.” He looked up, finding Officer Koon by the cell bars. “It's time to go, little one.” A small sniffle escaped him, even as he got up from the bench.

As he walked towards the cop car that would take him to Juvie, Eric could have sworn he saw Rex and Fredrick watching from behind the building.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from History Has It's Eyes On You from Hamilton
> 
> Y'all _finally_ know who the Eighth Brother is... How do y'all feel about this?


End file.
